Giving In to Your Heart
by Maya3
Summary: this is my first fic ever please r/r
1. Default Chapter

1  
  
A/N: First off I wanna thank the 4 people that have given me the courage to start my own story (YAY for Lauren, Brenna, Kari, and Emily WAHOO ::everyone stands up and claps::()  
  
A/N(cont.):this takes place before Jules and Scott broke up. Yes, I am aware that this story doesn't go with season one or the characters personalities (not completely at least) but I am trying.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
* flashback *  
  
"Please, please, No! Not again!" screamed the terrified girl lying in her bed awake.  
  
"Common, kitten just one more time for old times sake?" asked the person she had spent her whole life being afraid of .  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well then I guess we're just gonna have to do this the heard way."  
  
* flashback ends*  
  
Shelby bolts up in bed. "Damn it!" She slowly gets out of bed and slips on her shoes.  
  
"I need a cigarette!" suddenly she hears a noise from inside the equipment shed. She makes her way to the door and sees Scott and Juliet making out. She then walks back to the dorms, clearly upset.  
  
"Wait" says Scott. "What?" asked Juliet while still kissing Scott's neck. "Did you hear that?" asks Scott pushing her away a little. You're just hearing things, it's probably the wind." She says while wrapping her arms around his neck. "We should get back before we get caught by Peter." "Okay" They then head back to their dorms for the night, but not with out one more quick kiss.  
  
The Girls Dorm  
  
  
  
Juliet sneaks back in trying to avoid getting caught by any of the other cliffhanger girls.  
  
"Have fun Princess?" asks Shelby sitting up in bed with a smirk on her face.  
  
"God Shelby don't scare me like that, and it's none of your business anyway!" whispers Juliet while putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"Awww, did I scare the poor princess?" says Shelby in her usual sarcastic tone. "And it may not be any of my business, but I'm sure Peter would be very interested to know that you were out after lights out. Goodnight!" and with that she lays right back down to go back to sleep.  
  
As soon as Shelby is sure Juliet has gone to sleep she sneaks out of the dorm once more.  
  
Scott is sitting under the gazebo thinking when he sees her walk out and head to the wood pile.  
  
"What's up skank?" he says coming up behind her.  
  
"Son of a mother! What the –Oh it's you ." she says flirtatiously.  
  
"Sorry, I don't go for used cars!" he snared at her.  
  
"What the hell is your problem? You don't even know enough about me to make that judgement."  
  
"Oh really? Cause I'm pretty sure there isn't much more to you than that. Am I right?" he says.  
  
"Just leave it!" she screams  
  
"Oh, what's the matter? Can't face the fact that you're a whore?" he asks matter-of-factly.  
  
"You have absolutely no right!"  
  
"What? Are you finally at a loss for words?"  
  
"Whatever Scottie" and with that she turns on her heel and walks into the woods.  
  
  
  
The Woods  
  
Shelby is still running, she was no longer in control. Her feet have taken over her body.  
  
*Shelby's thoughts*  
  
" He has absolutely NO right to call me a whore! He's lucky I didn't take him down. You know what? I'm tired of putting up with all his crap, even if he is hot. From now on I give up! I don't care what Scott thinks anymore!"  
  
She sits down at the bottom of a nearby tree and pulls her knees up to her chest and just let the tears flow freely.  
  
After about an hour of crying in the woods the sun starts to come up signaling to her that she should get back to the dorms before she gets caught. She stand up, dusts off her pants, and heads back to horizon for yet another day of fun filled spilling your guts.  
  
  
  
Next time:  
  
What happens when Shelby gets back to Horizon  
  
Will Scott feel sorry about his conversation with Shelby  
  
More Scott and Jules  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok I'll post the next chapter when I get 15 reviews!!! However if I can't get all 15 by Sunday you'll have to wait for me to update because I'll be away till the 22nd or 23rd. So PLEASE read and review so that I can update before I go away! 


	2. Ch 2

Chapter 2  
  
Shelby slowly makes her way back to Horizon. Not at all enthused about the lecture she has coming about being out all night, especially in the woods. As she makes her way into the cafeteria for their so-called "breakfast" Peter heads her off.  
  
"Yes, my captain? May I help you?" she asks in her usually sarcastic tone while looking up at him.  
  
"Shelby, where have you been?" asks a concerned and slightly irritated Peter. "You know better that to run off alone, especially at night after lights out!"  
  
"So, what's my punishment? Shuns? Wood chopping duty? Silences?" she says not even sorry for running of.  
  
"Well, now that you mention it. Seeing as how you love to be alone, you get 2 days on silences. That means the whole thing you eat alone, no talking for any reason what so ever, unless you're on class, and I want at least 6 journal entries." He stands there waiting for some kind of reaction or protest on her part, but there is none.  
  
Shelby just looks up at him and smirks. Then she gets her food and sits down at an empty table.  
  
  
  
The Cliffhangers Table  
  
" Yo, guys what's up with Shelby? She's eating alone" asks Auggie looking over at the isolated blonde in the corner of the cafeteria.  
  
" She was out all night, she's probably on punishment." Says Jules in a very know it all tone of voice.  
  
"What was she doing out all night?" ask a very curious Kat and Ezra at the same time.  
  
"Even the cards couldn't figure it out." Says Daisy.  
  
" The skank was probably out all night helping out the other guys around Horizon with some "problems" they were having." Says Scott as usual acting all holier than thou.  
  
With that the whole Cliffhanger table erupted with laughter. The other tables had over heard the conversation and started laughing. Then one of the guys from the Ridge Runners turned to Shelby and said, "Hey Shelby you mind helping me out with a problem?" and again the whole cafeteria started laughing. Shelby didn't wanna hear anymore of it, so at that she did the only thing she knew how, she ran out the door, while a bunch of guys yelled "Run Shelby, Run!"  
  
"Good job, meat!" says Auggie sarcastically.  
  
  
  
Shelby decided to walk back to her dorm and get started on those journal entries. She plops down on her bed with her journal and starts writing. By the time she finishes it she has to hurry off to class. To her surprise she's one of the first ones in the classroom. She sits down in her usual seat in the far corner of the room and started copying the notes on the board. Much to her dismay Scott comes in with Juliet and sits next to her with Juliet in front of him. He turns to her with a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the resident whore." He says grinning.  
  
"What do you want?" she says rolling her eyes.  
  
"I can sit here if I want to skank!" Scott says cracking up.  
  
At that she gets up and moves to a seat next to Daisy. After class she hurries out the door and down to the docks with her Journal.  
  
  
  
Back at the lodge  
  
Scott is sitting in a chair watching Juliet giggle while talking to Auggie. As he watched his blood started to boil. Finally he got up and approached them.  
  
"Um, Juliet can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Scott asks approaching the two.  
  
"Ok!" she says in her usually perky voice.  
  
He pulls her toward the kitchen quickly. Juliet starts to wrap her arms around his neck, but he abruptly pushes her away obviously annoyed.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asks  
  
"Jules you've gotta make a choice."  
  
"What do you mean?" she says very confused  
  
"It's either me or Auggie!"  
  
" That's not fair, you know Auggie is just a friend" she says trying to defend herself  
  
"It's either me or him!" Scott says rather demandingly  
  
"If I have to choose between you and my good friends maybe we shouldn't be together" screams Juliet obviously really upset.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't" he practically screams.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!'  
  
And at that Scott turns around and stomps away, leaving a crying Juliet. 


	3. giving in to your heart ch3

A/N: WAHOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! look, look, i updated! Sorry for the lack of updates(no i was not grounded, LOL kari. I'm a good girl........not)Anyway GO ME!!!!!!!  
  
Dedication: I have decided to dedicate this story to two people who r the best chickas. I hereby dedicate this story to Kari and Hallie! You go girls!!!!! ::standing ovation::WAHOO!!!!!!!!!!!::hands personalized solid gold plaques to both Hallie and Kari:: thanks guys for putting up with all my crap.  
  
..on with the story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After the big blow up with Juliet, Scott decides to take a walk around to cool off. After awhile he finds himself at the docks. He spots Shelby sitting there and decides that a litlle verbal confrontation might make him feel better.(keep in mind shelby can't talk,but scott doesn't know that......yet after all he'll figure it out he's smart...........i hope)  
  
"Whats up skank?"he says slowly walking up to her, when she doesn't turn around or say anything he figures she's ignoring him." Oh you're ignoring me that hurts", he says sarcastically  
  
finally shelby turns to face him. "Whats wrong slut, speechless?" he asks.He obviously wasn't ready for what happened next causse before he knew it he was lying on the docks screaming obsenities and shelby was gone.  
  
He slowly made his way to group while still in pain. When he walked into the lodge he grabbed the seat across from Shelby. Finally it was time to start. "Ok gang we're gonna go around and say in one word how we feel" says Peter.  
  
"great" mumbles shelby.  
  
"do you have something you'd like to share with the rest of us miss Merrick?" asks Peter  
  
"No my captain" she retorts, while smirking.  
  
"Well just for that u get to go first" he says while handing the stick to her  
  
"I feel chipper" she say sarcatically. Peter glares at her but lets it slide.  
  
"I feel calm" says Kat  
  
"I feel sad" says Juliet  
  
"I feel accepted" says Auggie  
  
"I feel normal" says Ezra  
  
"I feel grave" says Daisy  
  
Finally it's Scotts turn."I feel tired" he says while yawning."Scott what happened to your eye?" Scotts catches Shelby glaring at him " I tripped. I shoulda been looking where i was going."he answers. "Ok gang thats all for tonite, lights out in half an hour."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
Outside  
  
Shelby slowly made her way back back to the girls dorm.As soon as she reached the door she suddenly collapsed.  
  
"SHELBY!!!!!!" screamed Kat  
  
All the cliffhangers ran over to see what had happened.  
  
"She unconcious, Scott go get Peter and Sophie" Kat says  
  
"No way she's prolly faking it to get attention, plus why would i help that skank?" says Scott.  
  
"Scott you can be such a jerk sometimes!" says an annoyed juliet(and we know she doesn't get annoyed easily)  
  
"I'll go" says Auggie and with that he takes off running.  
  
Within 10 minutes Shelby was being carried to the infirmary still unconcious.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _________________________________  
  
ok i know this is really short but i'd like 10 reviews PLEASE  
  
next time:  
  
will shelby be ok? 


	4. AN

A/N- Ok guys i'm working on the next chapter. If anyone is interested at all. lol. Alot has been going on and so i had to neglect my story. Ch 4 is in progress. WAHOOOO if you're still interested in this story tell me cause i dunno if anyone is. 


End file.
